Gallery: Animal House
Screenshots Animal House-Berk1-1.JPG Animal House-Farm1-2.JPG Animal House-Sheep1-3.JPG Animal House-NadderNightmare-4.JPG Animal House-Sheep2-5.JPG Animal House title card.jpg Animal House-NadderMouth-6.JPG Nadder nightmare play fighting.png Animal House-NadderNightmare2-7.JPG Animal House-NadderNightmare3-8.JPG|"Oh, not again. You go on now... you get, get, shoo! Now you know you're not supposed to be in here." Animal House-Nightmare1-9.JPG Animal House-Nightmare2-10.JPG Animal House-Nadder1-11.JPG Animal House-Nadder2-12.JPG Animal House-Yak1-13.JPG Animal House-Bucket1-14.JPG Animal House-Bucket2-15.JPG Animal House-Bucket3-16.JPG Animal House-Mulch1-17.JPG Animal House-Bucket5-18.JPG Animal House-Bucket - 3324.PNG Animal House-Mulch2-19.JPG|"Eggs." Animal House-Mulch3-20.JPG|"Wool." Animal House-Mulch4-21.JPG|"Milk." Animal House-Berk8-22.JPG Episodio 3 - Animal House mp4 snapshot 02 58 -2012 09 10 08 12 51-.jpg Toothless' Frozen Tail.jpg Animal house part 1.PNG Astrid having seen the ditch that Hiccup is approaching.jpg Astrid trying to help Hiccup.jpg Toothless sending a plasma blast into the snow above.jpg Animal House-Hiccstrid1-23.JPG Stormfly sending a blast of fire into the snow above.jpg Animal House-Hiccstrid2-24.JPG Hiccup and astrid holding onto each other while under the snow.jpg Animal House-Hiccstrid3-25.JPG Hiccup and astrid see daylight coming through the hole the dragons made.jpg We're gonna get out of here.jpg|"We're gonna get outta here!" Dragons riders of berk screencap animal house by sdk2k9-d5eci2o.png Animal House-Stormfly1-26.JPG Realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 3 Animal House - 217.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 3 Animal House - 222.jpg Good as new.jpg Animal House-Farm2-27.JPG Animal House-Gobber1-28.JPG Animal House - 22.jpeg Animal House-Sheep3-29.JPG Animal House-GobberStoick1-30.JPG Animal House-Bucket4-31.JPG Animal House-BucketMulch1-32.JPG Animal House-BucketMulch2-33.JPG Animal House-GothisHut1-34.JPG Animal House-GothisHut2-35.JPG Animal House-GothiWriting-36.JPG Animal House-GobberStoick-37.JPG Animal House-Gothi1-38.JPG RoB; Gothi.jpg Animal House-Gothi2-39.JPG Animal House-BerkCatapult-40.JPG Wings to block the snow.jpg It was incredible.jpg Instincts kicked in.jpg|"I know! It was incredible! It was as if their protective instincts just kicked in!" Who'd believe it.jpg Our rescue.jpg Animal House-Fishlegs1-41.JPG Animal House-Fishlegs2-42.JPG Animal House-Hiccstrid4-43.JPG Animal House-Fishlegs3-44.JPG Hiccstrid.jpg Hiccup and Astrid realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Hey Hiccup.jpg Animal House-Snotlout1-45.JPG Astrid having elbowed the object next to her.jpg Animal House-Twins1-46.JPG No connection.jpg Animal House-HaddockHouse1-47.JPG Animal House-HaddockHouse2-48.JPG Animal House-Gobber2-49.JPG Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 08.41 -2012.09.11 15.29.25-.jpg Animal House - 3329.JPG Bucket.png Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 08.27 -2012.09.11 15.28.49-.jpg Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 08.23 -2012.09.11 15.28.40-.jpg Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.09.11 15.28.25-.jpg Animal House-Berk2-50.JPG Animal House-Arena-51.JPG Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 09.07 -2012.09.11 15.30.46-.jpg Animal House-NadderNightmare3-52.JPG Animal House - d75wohi.jpg Animal House-SnotloutTuffnut-53.JPG What if we looked.jpg Animal House-FishlegsNightmare1-54.JPG Animal House-FishlegsNightmare2-55.JPG Animal House-FishlegsNightmare3-56.JPG Animal House-Sheep4-57.JPG Animal House-FishlegsNightmare5-58.JPG Animal House-Meatlug-59.JPG Animal House-Fishlegs4-60.JPG Animal House-SheepNightmare-61.JPG Animal House-NightmareBreath-62.JPG Animal House-Berk3-63.JPG Animal House-GreatHall1-74.JPG Animal House-BerkStorehouse-64.JPG Animal House-GobberStoick4-65.JPG At this rate.jpg|"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too." Animal House-Astrid-66.JPG Animal House-Twins2-67.JPG Animal House-Twins3-68.JPG Animal House-AstridYak-68.5.JPG Hiccup grabbing eels.jpg Animal House-EelYaks-69.JPG Yelloweel.png Animal House-EelNightmare1-70.JPG Animal House-Yak2-71.JPG Animal House-EelNightmare2-72.JPG Dragon afraid of eel.jpg Animal House-Sheep5-73.JPG Animal House-NightmareAstrid-75.JPG Worry.jpg Hiccup and Astrid confused.jpg Animal House-HiccupChickens-76.JPG Animal House-Fishlegs5-77.JPG RoB; Chicken.jpg Hen sitting on the egg.jpg Terrible Terror Egg Hatching.jpg Animal House-ExplodingTerrorEgg-78.JPG Animal House-Gobber3-79.JPG Animal House-Farm3-80.JPG Animal House-Berk4-81.JPG Animal House-Hookfang-82.JPG Animal House-Snotlout2-83.JPG Animal House-Snotlout3-84.JPG Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 14.01 -2012.09.11 15.32.13-.jpg Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 13.54 -2012.09.11 15.31.34-.jpg Animal House-Gobber4-85.JPG Animal House-Gobber5-86.JPG Animal House-GreatHall2-87.JPG Animal House-GreatHall3-88.JPG Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 14.38 -2012.09.11 15.33.41-.jpg Yak3.png Animal House-Fishlegs6-89.JPG Animal House-04h24m14s184.png Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 15.29 -2012.09.11 15.43.58-.jpg|"You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall." Animal House-Twins4-90.JPG Animal House-Twins5-91.JPG Animal House-Sheep6-92.JPG Animal House-Sheep8-93.JPG Animal House-Toothless1-94.JPG Animal House-Sheep7-95.JPG Animal House-Twins6-96.JPG Animal House-Stoick1-97.JPG Animal House-GobberYak-98.JPG Animal House-Stoick2-99.JPG So much for that idea.jpg Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup shivering.jpg Starting to come close to each other.jpg|"Everyone! Come together." Animal House-Toothless2-100.JPG Animal House-StoickGobberFishlegs-101.JPG Animal House-HookfangMeatlugBarf-102.JPG It's their natural instinct.jpg Animal House-GroupHug-103.JPG The sheep coming to where it's warm.jpg Animal house part 5.PNG Toothless protects animals from storm - Animal House.jpeg Animal House-HookfangSheep-104.JPG Animal House-DragonsLivestock-105.JPG Astrid looking at the hens.jpg Animal House-SheepChickens-106.JPG Animal House-GobberSnotloutFishlegs-107.JPG Animal House-StoickHiccup-108.JPG Animal House-Berk6-109.JPG Animal House-Berk7-110.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 3 Animal House -856.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 3 Animal House -860.jpg Animal House-GreatHall4-111.JPG Animal House-GreatHall5-112.JPG Animal House-GreatHall6-113.JPG Hiccup having put the chicken down.jpg Animal House-Rooster-114.JPG Animal House-StormflySheep-115.JPG Animal House-GreatHall7-116.JPG Animated Images Toothless animated in Animal House.gif Site Navigation Animal House Animal House Animal House